Home and building owners have often had to deal with the uncomfortableness of entering a building which has stood uninhabited for a period of time which has assumed the temperature of the outdoors. During cold winter months home owners who are often away for many weeks require, upon returning, several hours to bring the temperature within the home up to a comfortable level. Owners of beach property often face a similar dilemna in that they may have to drive several hours to the beach and upon arriving are faced with stifling temperatures which may require several hours of conditioning to reduce them to acceptable levels. Thus, a large part of a weekend vacation may be in effect lost by waiting for the inside environment of the vacation home to reach a suitable temperature range.
Various timing devices have been employed in the past to turn on and off heating and cooling systems at prescribed times in anticipation of the needs of future occupants. However, there still exists a need for apparatus and a method to activate and economically control the heating and cooling systems of a building from a remote location when and if desired to convenience future occupants.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of the objectives is to provide a remote building temperature influencing system activation device and method.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide remote activation temperature control apparatus which is both simple to use and economical to manufacture and install.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide apparatus and method as described above which will allow activation from any number of remote locations.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide apparatus and method as described above which will not be inadvertantly operated and will be simple and economical to use.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide apparatus and method as described above in which the activation signal can be varied as required for a particular location.